1. Field of Invention
The subject Invention generally pertains to positioning and fastening materials, and more specifically at its relates to siding.
2. Description of Related Art
Siding Fasteners
Siding may be positioned horizontal, vertical or at an angle. It may have a variety of heights and lengths. The length will be referred to as parallel and the height as perpendicular for further orientation.
Parallel to the siding length are two edges, one edge is referred to as the tip and the other edge is the butt. There are two sides. One is the face (exposed) side which is visible, and the other is the back(unexposed) side which looks at the substrate. The substrate is what the siding covers.
Siding generally overlaps the preceding siding row. The siding butt lays over the preceding siding tip. That leaves some of the face side exposed to view. This portion is referred to as the exposure height or exposure.
Siding is made out of a variety of products like, wood, wood or fiber compositions (sometimes called hardboard), aluminum, steel, vynil, and others.
These sidings are fastened a variety of ways. It may be nailed, stapled, or screwed. Some is fastened by interlocking a butt to a tip and then fasten the tip to the substrate also. Others fasten by interlocking the butt to the preceding siding tip and then nail thru a slot in the tip to hand the siding. Some have a spline that hooks the preceding tip and then fasten the tip to the substrate again. Some are nailed thru the butt with the butt overlapping the preceding tip, thereby the nail holds the tip down also.
Some of these sidings are positioned by snapping chalklines for each row and then aligning the siding to the lines. Others rely on a consistent heigth of the siding and key off that.
Some of the problems with the current ways siding is positioned and fastened that this positioner/fastener eliminates.
1. Establishing the siding exposure when it is being installed. PA0 2. Marking points and snapping chalklines or stringing lines to serve as a guide for each row of siding. PA0 3. Maintaining the exposure over the length of the row and keeping the siding parallel, and consistently from row to row. PA0 4. Utilizing the siding height to determine the next row. PA0 5. Aligning a nail properly, for attaching to the substrate and the stud line, of each row of siding. PA0 6. Using special starter strips to start the first row of siding on. PA0 7. Stack or hook the siding the tip of the preceding row of siding. PA0 8. Drilling holes or putting slots in the siding for nailing thru. PA0 9. Aligning a nail in the right slots and positioned it properly in the slots of the siding and maintaining the right perpendicular relationship of the nail shaft to the siding face. PA0 10. Aligning a nail at the proper height at each row. PA0 11. Driving a nail thru the siding and brining the nail head to the right depth relative to the siding face. PA0 12. There may be a knot in the siding right where it should be nailed. PA0 13. The fastener may become to loose or to tight from the siding expanding or contracting PA0 14. The siding may become to loose or to tight from the siding expanding or contracting. PA0 15. The installer may not know if the siding is at its high, average or low expansion point when installing. PA0 16. The fastener may be exposed to view on the siding or it may break the coating film and leave a blemish or allow moisture in. PA0 17. The sliding may not have sufficient structural strength to prevent a nail from tearing thru it.
This invention is a positioner and a fastener that serves many functions and can operate independently of the siding composition, size and coating finish and can also be incorporated into manufactured siding. It gives full parallel and horizontal expansion and contraction. It improves the quality of installing siding, it installs faster, yet requires less training.